Listen to your heart
by pixiebol
Summary: What if Xue Yang had listened to his heart and avoided hurting Xiao Xingchen at all
1. Chapter 1

They were joking, well he was joking, meanwhile Xiao Xingchen was simply being the object of his fun. He loved these calm days they passed together. It was fun teasing Xiao Xingchen because he always believed him, he had put his blind trust into him, and that made him feel a bit especial.

He grew up being treated worse than a dog, he knew what pain was like, but for the first time he was learning what the warm of another human's felt like. He knew satisfaction, which always fulfilled him after finishing a job, but the warmness was out of his limits then. Now for the first time he felt like he was loved.

"Haha, I'm joking! It's my turn to go get vegetables, you stay. Haha you can be so easy to trick."

"It's ok I'll wait then – smiled Xiao Xingchen in complete trust, quietly loving his days surrounded of who had become his important people."

He grabbed the basket and left their so-called home, but an attack almost caught him off guard. Who could it be? To his surprise it was someone he had learn to despise. After all Xiao Xingchen had trusted his own eyes to him, so a bit of jealousy overwhelmed him. Good he got attacked, now he could attack back. Song Lan attacked him merciless, the perfect excuse to respond the same way. He hated this person after all.

Their fight didn't last long since he had the upper hand, that silly Song Lan really thought that he'd get to Xiao Xingchen, no way he was allowing it. He was a precious person to Xiao Xingchen, a thought that filled him with hate, he had to win this battle no matter what. Xiao Xingchen now was his, and he was not going to allow anyone to tell him the truth about his identity. If Xiao Xingchen found out he'd get really mad... So he was not going to lose no matter what. Bitter and mocking words left him as he attacked Song Lan, he couldn't help but mock him and fill him with guilt towards Xiao Xingchen losing his eyesight, therefore Xiao Xingchen becoming weak over the influence of those who can see, like Xue Yang. It was fun to see the change in Song Lan's face when he was confronted with the truth of Xue Yang's manipulation of Xiao Xingchen. This wouldn't happen if he could see after all, so the guilt overcame it. This allowed him to be weaker and like that Xue Yang could poison him. Right in time.

No long after Xiao Xingchen could feel the presence of the poison, which caused him to believe a zombie was close by, he came out and attacked Song Lan. Not knowing that he was his dearest friend, mistaking him with a zombie.

Things couldn't have gone better according to Xue Yang. Perfect end for his jealousy. Now he had taken revenge. What can be worse than Song Lan's guilt and dying in the hands of his beloved friend he had so hard tried to warn about Xue Yang's identity. Perfect ending, he was dead, and his jealousy as well.

Now He had the perfect chance to mock Xiao Xingchen, he had murdered his best friend after all! And if he finds out he has been killing normal humans as well it would be delightful. Now it was the perfect time, forcing him to recognize the sword would be the perfect moment.

He was about to open his mouth when his own sword vibrated. He touched it and this one flew out by itself and directed him outside it seemed to the little blind girl. She was outside and the sword was sitting next to her. This distracted him so he asked the girl to go grab vegetables, after all she was blind and could not see what had happened. He tossed the basket to her, getting his own sword in the way, and then walked inside to where Xiao Xingchen was already sitting at the gates again. He lost a good opportunity but thinking again maybe it was not time to tell him the truth yet.

On a different note his sword was very active, as if it was trying to tell him something. He should check just in case, so he decided to leave the home towards the forest close by to meditate with his sword. He stayed there until the night fell, at the end the energy of his sword didn't go down, but he still couldn't find out why.

He went back and found the little blind girl barely cooking, since he is the one who could see the best, he was the one usually cooking. He removed the girl off the fire and he took her place. She had brought a great variety of vegetables and even meat! Delicious but it seems they'll be low on money for the next few days.

"How come you got meat?"

"You like it, we all like it."

"Seems fair, but now are you going to beg for money or how will we do now?"

"…"

The girl went quiet and he was just teasing her, she looked quite pale. Maybe she was getting sick, good they had so much food at the moment.

"You must be careful when you go out, today there was a zombie right outside our door."

"Yeah, but you killed him! - said happily Xue Yang remembering the good day he had had."

They ended their meal then went to sleep, everyone in their own coffin. The blind girl was acting weird, maybe she truly was getting sick.

The next morning was a beautiful day, Xue Yang cleaned up the mess of the day before, he woke up early and while Xiao Xingchen meditated, he took the body of the zombie far into the trees to forget about him forever.

By the afternoon he got back just to be received by Xiao Xingchen with a very serious tone.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure, what's the problem?"

"According to a-qing, we had a visitor yesterday. She insists it was a beloved friend of mine... and that he was the zombie we got rid of? I can't believe it, but I need to ask you."

"Yesterday? - he was astonished, had the blind girl spoken to Song Lan and seem his cadaver after wards? Or it could be worse, and she saw it all... but it was impossible, she was blind."

"I don't know what you are talking about, yesterday it was a simple zombie, and I just threw it away, or do you not believe me? She is blind maybe she mistook your friend with the zombie. Hey A-Qingyou can't see, how is that you think the zombie was a real person?"

". . . - A-qing couldn't tell the truth or who knows if she'd end up murdered as well."

'See, she must be hallucinating."

'Yesterday a gentleman asked me about Xiao Xingchen, so I told him where to find him, and then a zombie appeared."

'Maybe he became a zombie as he reached our home?, more like he sent it to us."

'I don't think that would happen to Song Lan, he is very strong I greatly appreciate him."

"Tsch, it's nothing, forget it already – he was getting irritated by hearing Xiao Xingchen show so much appreciation about that person. It was annoying to hear it. He didn't want Xiao Xingchen to focus so much on other people."

At the end he decided to start cooking lunch hoping for everyone to forget about it. His jealousy had taken over. Song Lan was dead, yet he still felt jealous to him.

After they finished eating, he approached a-qing

"Hey, blind girl, come here."

"What? - she was trying to act normal."

"Come here, I need to ask you some things."

"Is it about the zombie?"

"Of course, I can't have you making up lies."

"I don't think I'm lying."

"You did see someone coming our way and at the end a zombie appeared, maybe the person went another way while a zombie reached us."

He kept trying to convince a-qing that she was mistaken for a few hours. Around dinner Xiao Xingchen expressed his own concerns.

"If A-qing truly spoke with Song Lan why didn't he reach us?"

"Tsch, come on, maybe something came up and he had to attend straight away. He'll come after he is done with his job, stop worrying."

" you are right – smile Xiao Xingchen."

That smile took his heart, more than usual Xue Yang's heart beat faster and not only his heart, his sword also moved a bit. It was awkward. His sword had been acting out since the day before.

"My sword has been acting strange."

"Can I see? -asked kindly Xiao Xingchen."

"Sure – he handed him his sword and to his surprise once it was in Xiao Xingchen's hands it moved slightly and warmed up."

"It's warm, I have never seen a sword acting this way."

"I don't know, it was since yesterday . . ."

At the end none could explain why the sword was behaving that way.

Xue Yang loved the hot summer nights, it was his favourite season. That night was calm and quiet.

Xue Yang was staring at the sky simply relaxing, and thinking of nothing much.

"Hello,"

"What is it?" - asked Xue Yang in a warm voice, feeling the sky within, he felt so calm and happy with his actual situation

"I wanted to cultivate with my sword, since your's has been acting strange how about you join me."

"Sure" – Xue yang was feeling quite warm inside, his words came out like honey, sweet as never.

For some reason hearing Xue Yang so soft gave Xao Xingchen a bunch of feelings inside. It was more than appreciation, it was adding something more to their friendship, but he simply allowed his feelings to fill him, as they sat down to concentrate on their cultivation.

Xia Xingchen's cultivation was exceptional, that warm feeling filled him. Meanwhile Xue Yang was on the same boat, he didn't resist the warmness that Xiao Xingchen made him feel, as his sword was also vibrating at the same level of his cultivation. The night was soft and the cultivators that night were too.


	2. Chapter 2

Xue yang awoke sweating with his heart beating to its limits. He couldn´t even recall what he was dreaming about, he simply knew it must have been very bad. He tried falling asleep again, but this was not possible, no matter what he thought about his heart beating didn´t slow down, so he decided to stand up and go for a walk, maybe that would calm him down.  
At the end he walked to the woods where he had hid Song Lan´s body, he felt at peace, the little peace you gain once you have gotten rid of an enemy. After all he would have for sure taken Xiao Xingchen from him, and he was in no position of bearing Xiao Xingchen´s farewell.

When he went back to the house everyone was awake.

"Where have you been? Asked a slightly concerned Xiao Xingchen.

"I just went for a walk, I had some disturbing dream and I couldn't calm down so went off"

"I see, I don't think it was due to a bad spirit, I would have felt it too."

"yeah, anyways today we have eggs for breakfast, I'll cook"

"Thank you, you are always so thoughtful."

"I do it because I can, not because I must."

They had a cheerful breakfast, it seemed A-Qing had had a good dream, and she kept saying how wonderful it was, even evil guy was good in her dream.

Always evil guy, it's like children could see things adults can. He didn't mind the name, after all she was 'little blind'.

"Today is A-Qing's turn to go get vegetables for lunch and dinner"

"yeah" for some reason he felt happy knowing he'd expend more alone time with Xiao Xingchen, they might even cultivate together again.

A-Qing seemed in a better mood after her dream, so she went happily to the market, meanwhile Xue Yang and Xiao Xingchen started to meditate to increase their cultivation.

Once she got back, she opted for making lunch herself as not to bother the cultivators.

His eyes were closed, he didn't feel as if he was anywhere, but he noticed a presence close to him, it was warm, soft and the smell was that of summer flowers. He was in a happy state in harmony with those things surrounding him, but then vivid images came to his brain. It was Xiao Xingchen, but he was not all right. It was his lifeless body. Blood running off his neck. Xue Yang opened his eyes that instant and moved closer to Xiao Xingchen shaking him off his meditative state.

"Are you ok?"

"I should be asking that! I saw something horrible in the middle of cultivating"

"don't worry, it could have been just a warning, I don't think you have seen the future."

"but what if I did?" "You need to stay close to where I can watch you, I'll kill anyone who tries to do anything against you"

"I'm a grown-up cultivator, I don't think I need protection" Slightly joked Xiao Xingchen, he had the smile of someone very humble for his power. Xue Yang knew that Xiao Xingchen didn't need a babysitter, but those images were unbearable to him.

The rest of the day passed by without anything major happening, other than A-Qing was getting better at cooking, soon they'll only allow her to cook. Because even though they were older, they were not that good at cooking. Meanwhile A-Qing's skills were on the rise.

That night he abruptly awoke again. This time he knew what had his heart beating so fast, he had dreamed about the same thing he saw while meditating that day. But this time guilt overwhelmed him, and he didn't know why. He would protect Xiao Xingchen no matter what. Then why this feeling of guilt surrounded him. Once again, he stood up but instead of walking away directly, he had to check on Xia Xingchen. A bit of peace came to him as he saw Xiao Xingchen happily sleeping. That smile could cure any illness he thought, as he walked away towards the forest he had left Song Lan's body at.

When he came back he found a happy scene, A-Qing was happily telling a story, it seemed she was telling Xiao Xingchen about the happy dream she had had, the opposite of Xue Yang.

He didn't mind it and simply went to take a nap. When he next opened his eyes he was being shaken by little blind girl, so he'd wake up to eat lunch.

While having lunch Xiao Xingchen asked Xue Yang why had he gone in a walk in the middle of the night.

"I had a bad dream, it's mental, I don't know why my brain is doing this to me."

"What was it?" asked curiously A-Qing.

"Well, I dreamed that someone had hurt our Xiao Xingchen, and it was not nice to see him hurting like that."

"Wow I didn't know you cared so much for our safety" adding herself to the list of people Xue Yang's cares about.

"whatever, it's just a dream..." he said as he tried to convince himself of it.

"I know what we can do."

"What?" curios to hear Xiao Xingchen's thoughts

"We could meditate together, and I can try to see what's happening"

"all right."

They finished lunch and A-Qing was left cleaning up as Xiao Xingchen and Xue Yang went into the room. They sat in front of the other with their legs crossed. Xue Yang put his hands on his own knees, as Xiao Xingchen put his hands over Xue Yan's hands. This made Xue Yang feel a bit warmer and slightly embarrassed, he didn't have any reason to be embarrassed, ye there he was, slightly turning red. Good they had both closed their eyes.

Once they entered the meditation state everything went white, limbo like, there was nothing. This lasted a few hours until both felt like they were caught in a dream, suddenly things started to form. It was just as Xue Yang had described it. But this time Xue Yang could also be seem. They couldn't hear what Xue Yang was saying but they could see his face full of spite, yelling some things to Xia Xingchen, while Xiao Xingchen looked extremely distressed, he seemed like he was crying and the suffering on his face was very strong. He then grabbed the sword placed in front of him and slid it through his own neck.

Suddenly both awoke, Xue Yang's eyes opened in surprise. Xiao Xingchen didn't say anything for a while, until Xue Yang spoke first.

"What did we see?"

"I'm not sure . . . I'm not sure of a lot of things right now."

Xiao Xingchen stood up leaving a candy behind in his place and went to check on A-Qing.

They didn't speak anything else until after dinner. A-Qing was going to sleep so it was a good moment they thought.

"I'll tell you that I am a bit worried."

"This has kept me awake two nights, I'm quite disturbed by it."

"I'm worried because an old enemy of mine was there."

Cold sweat dripped down his head, he had fully forgotten that his face had fully been disclosed to Xiao Xingchen. "I see, but I don't think it means anything."

"I wouldn't be so sure, he is a very evil being, he kills without care."

Great image Xiao Xingchen had of himself, he thought.

"please be careful, now you have seem his face as well, you know who to be careful of."

"yeah." sure, he felt kind of awkward having to be careful about himself, He had lied to Xiao Xingchen for so long, why this was making him feel so sad. Maybe he wanted Xiao Xingchen to have a different image of him? He felt slightly heart broken. But ignoring those things he had seem more of the image that kept him awake at night.

It looked like he had caused Xiao Xingchen to slide his own throat. He was guilty in that image, in the dream he looked so happy to have done it, then why was he so full of worry now. Why was his guilt so strong?

He didn't want to lose Xiao Xingchen. He didn't want to lose this little family they had created in two years. For the first time he realised his peaceful days were golden days. And he'd kill anyone who got in the way. But what to do of the person getting in the way was anyone but himself? He was sure to fix whatever he had broken in that dream. To him it was a warning that had to be taken seriously. He didn't want to lose his little happy family they had formed.


	3. Chapter 3

He woke up bathed in sweat, again that horrible nightmare. It was the third day this happened. Every time he drifted to sleep, he´d see Xiao Xingchen´s lifeless body. No matter what he meditated on before sleeping he´d still see that horrible scenario. At first, he thought that it was nothing to pay attention to, but now it was definitely asking for attention. It was as if it was a warning, and that worried him more than it should. If it´s a warning he simply needs to protect Xiao Xingchen, but how to protect him against himself? After all it was a suicide. He finally gave in into analysing everything he kept seeing. When he meditated with Xiao Xingchen it was more than obvious that the main cause of his sudden suicide was whatever Xue Yang had told him.  
Now he knew that if he was the cause of such a horrible thing happening then he simply needed to do one thing. Keep his mouth shut. . . that sounded almost impossible. He had made a habit of saying things out loud. Although he had kept quiet about his identity for so long, sure he could accomplish not hurting Xiao Xingchen.

"Hey Bad guy, are you ok? Xingchen asked me to check on you."

"Yeah, I'm fine . . ."

"uh... another nightmare I see..."

"Shut up someone so little as you wouldn't understand."

"I'm not a child" and with those words she left.

Not soon after Xiao Xingchen had appeared in the doorframe, he simply threw a candy towards Xue Yang and smiled. "Breakfast is ready."

The three of them had eggs for breakfast that day. It was time for someone to go get the veggies for the week, so Xue Yang said he'd do it. He needed to think. But to his surprise Xiao Xingchen said he'd come along. Now everything Xue Yang had to do was keep his mouth shut.

It was an awkward walk to town, usually Xue Yang spoke a lot yet now he still didn't know how to treat Xiao Xingchen.

"Hey, what is important to you?"

"Why the sudden question? Well, you my friends around me would be important... and those who are not around are important too."

That was it, it finally lightened inside Xue Yang's head! He had literally murdered his best friend without knowing it. Xue Yang was about to say this to him when the first image came to his head. That was the warning about. Now what could he do? The deed was done, there was no changing the past. And to be honest he did want Xiao Xingchen to find out... but if the guilt was going to be so deep as to cause his suicide it would be better if he never found out...

"Do you miss your friends that are not around?"

"Very deeply, I pray for their wellbeing."

"What would you do if you found out one is no longer among the living?"

"That would be very saddening, I can't really imagine their leaving of this world."

"But... what if it was an accident?"

"What do you mean? Haha do you have any information about my friends, my dear friend?"

"I don't know, maybe I do, but … "

"You are making me curious."

"err... I will tell you the truth, I do have some knowledge about the passing of a dear friend of yours... I heard it last time I went to town..."

"Please tell me, I wouldn't like to be in the dark of something so important."

"Err... a friend of yours, Song something had been searching for you, but days after, his body was found in the forest... he well was lifeless" Xue Yang didn't know if it was ok to tell him. But the deep guilt within him was telling him that saying the truth or half-truth is what was right, after all Xiao Xingchen was an adult and not a child.

The moment Xiao Xingchen heard that, he stopped walking, and simply crumbled down, in tears, not knowing what else to do, he felt slightly helpless. It was hard to believe, but if it was true then nothing but crying could show his feelings.

"He was my best friend" he said in tears, that moment of agony broke Xue Yang's heart. He quickly hugged Xiao Xingchen who just hugged back with all the strength his body could do that moment of weakness. They hugged in silence, with the sound of tears and light crying surrounding them. Xue Yang felt slightly happy that he was able to be there for Xiao Xingchen.

Xiao Xingchen cried for a long time, hugging Xue Yang with more strength every time. Xue Yang was simply holding Xiao Xingchen and that finally caused an epiphany within him. He was deeply in love with Xiao Xingchen, and that's why he must protect him at all cost. Losing him would be the worst thing that can ever happen in his life. He wanted to be by this man's side for ever. So now his goal was to protect him and make sure he stays forever by his side.

At the end Xiao Xingchen felt so debilitating that he decided it was better for him to go back and rest. Xue Yang took him back and gave the little blind a candy so she could go get the veggies for the week. She looked curiously at the scene. Xiao Xingchen being barely held by the bad guy. He looked forceless, so she simply took the candy and the basket leaving to town.  
Xue Yang helped Xiao Xingchen back to Xue Yang´s bed. They both laid on it, Xue Yang hugging Xiao Xingchen as if to protect him, at the end they both fell asleep. This time Xue Yang dreamt of nothing. When he awoke Xiao Xingchen was sitting at the border of the bed.

"I think I know who killed him" said Xiao Xingchen in a small voice.

"Who?"

"Xue Yang . . . the person we saw that time, and probably the reason you keep having those nightmares. It could be a warning against him. . ."

Xue yang didn't know what to respond, should he agree or laugh? Tell him the truth about his identity?

Xiao Xingchen looked serious as he said this, leaving Xue Yang in wonder of what to do. At the end the only thing left for him to do was let some of his feelings out. At least those that would not cause Xiao Xingchen to die. He got closer to Xiao Xingchen approaching him slowly but sure of himself. He kissed Xiao Xingchen. At first it was a slight touch of lips, then he kissed him again this time with more force than before. At first the reaction was simply nothing, not even surprise. The fact that Xiao Xingchen didn't show any emotion pushed Xue Yang to kiss him again, as this finally reciprocated the kiss. They kissed for a few minutes; Xue Yang took his hands to surround Xiao Xingchen. After realising that Xiao Xingchen was kissing him back, he fell a stone lifted off his soul. He was being accepted, more than just as friends, and that deeply touched his soul. So much that he started to cry lightly.

Xiao Xingchen realised that his partner was crying so he stopped kissing him just to hug him and comfort him just as he had been comforted not long ago. He hugged him to his chest and kissed his head. They stayed like that for a while until Xue Yang had stopped crying.

Finally, they both had calmed down, now the only thing they felt was the embrace of each other's. Until Xue Yag finally filled with the courage that love had given him diceding to tell Xiao Xingchen about his identity. It was now or never, no matter what his reaction he'd avoid Xiao Xingchen harming himself. Xue Yang hugged Xiao Xingchen very hard and said it out loud.

"My name is Xue Yang, the same Xue Yang who used to fight you in the past."

With the declaration only silence came back. Xue Yang was still holding him tightly as for him not to scape. After all he wanted to face him with the truth and nothing else, but his identity was not the heavy part, but the fact that he was the cause of Song Lan's death.

" I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner. I don't want our relationship to change at all... I like it how we lived."

"tell me, did you hurt Song Lan?" asked Xiao Xingchen without trying to get any further from his embrace.

Xue Yang started to cry again, still holding Xiao Xingchen tight he answered "I did hurt him. And he won't ever come back."

Tears stopped rolling off Xiao Xingchen, now he was simply not moving, still allowing Xue Yang to hug him. After a while Xue yang spoke again.

"Can you please forgive me?"

"I can" Said Xiao Xingchen in a tiny voice. "I have no option" he then hugged Xue Yang with his hands touching Xue Yang's face, pulling him closer to give him a kiss. It was a kiss full of love.  
Xue Yang was happy not only to be forgiven but because that horrible nightmare didn't come true.

Xiao Xingchen kissed Xue Yang again, this time slightly pushing him to lay on the bed. Xue Yang allowed himself to be pushed on the bed, he didn't know where this was going but he had no objection against it. Xiao Xingchen kissed him deeper, getting rougher with each kiss. Xue Yang was getting on as he tried to undress Xiao Xingchen. All the while he had no objection to Xue Yang undressing him off his clothes. Contrary it almost looked as if he was making it easier for Xue Yang to take his clothes off. He sensually moved removing each piece of clothing. Xue Yang hadn't realised it, but Xiao Xingchen's movements were turning him on more and more. Xue Yang was under Xiao Xingchen but deciding to change positions he pushed Xiao Xingchen under him instead. Xue Yang on top delicately took off the last part of Xiao Xingchen's clothing off. Now He was naked as he came to this world, but not how he'll leave. Xue Yang started kissing Xiao Xingchen on the neck with his hands touching every part of Xingchen's upper body. A little moan left Xiao Xingchen's body and this made Xue Yang want him even more. Now Xiao Xingchen was pulling Xue Yang's clothes off as well. They were seating on the bed as Xiao Xingchen ended undressing Xue Yang. Now they were both naked on the bed, kissing each other. Xiao Xingchen was being a bit harsher than what Xue Yang Expected... after all he must still be slightly angry. Good his love was stronger than his pain.

Xiao Xingchen took advantage that both were sitting to start sucking on Xue Yang's neck, he was kissing and biting. Xue Yang was enjoying himself according to his moans. After leaving Xue Yang with a lot of marks on his body he allowed Xue Yang to lay him on the bed. Xue Yang on top was kissing Xiao Xingchen's abdomen from the top to the bottom, until reaching his member. Xiao Xingchen pushed Xue Yang's head slowly to show him what he wanted. Xue Yang had no doubt and took it all in his mouth. Xiao Xingchen was pushing him hard, probably taking all off his anger out.

After Xue Yang sucked for as long as Xiao Xingchen liked it, he made him come. This was only the start. After Xiao Xingchen came he was kissed by Xiao Xingchen making the prove of what had happened disappear. Xiao Xingchen was kissing him and hugging him as if he was the dearest person in his life. Xue Yang laid Xiao Xingchen down, but this did not seem to want it that way. So he made Xue Yang lay on the bed instead. Xiao Xingchen was sitting on top of Xue Yang naked with his body getting ready to go again. Xue Yang sat on the bed with Xingchen on his legs and kissed Xiao Xingchen's neck, making him moan louder with each time. Xiao Xingchen pushed Xue Yang on the bed holding him of his hair, and like that he kissed him. It seemed he wanted to have control of everything. Xue Yang put one finger inside Xiao Xingchen and this stretched his back completely feeling the foreign fingers inside of him. He tried to calm down to allow the process to be faster, after all it was his first time. Xue Yang was being extremely soft and tried his hardest to make Xiao Xingchen be in the less pain possible. They stayed like that until Xiao Xingchen started to move again, he took Xue Yang by his hair and kissed him, biting on his lips.

Xue Yang put another finger inside Xiao Xingchen and this stopped moving again, it seemed that it was taking time for him to adapt, but it looked almost as if Xiao Xingchen was forcing this to be as fast as possible according to his hip movements. Xue Yang kissed Xiao Xingchen just to be met with a bite on his part. Finally Xiao Xingchen pushed Xue Yang on the bed and tried to manoeuvre over him, Xue Yang realised what he was doing, and hugged him instead.

"It's ok, I know it must be painful" Xiao Xingchen looked then kissed him, not saying a word, putting the top of Xue Yang inside him slowly. He allowed a little moan out of pain to leave his body, worrying Xue Yang so much that he almost stopped it in that instant. But he really wanted to create that kind of connection with Xiao Xingchen. So, he allowed Xiao Xingchen to keep trying. Xue Yang was allowing him to do it, and by his rhythm it looked like he was really urged to conclude the union.

After a few minutes of Xiao Xingchen relaxing, Xue Yang could fully enter him. Xiao Xingchen had light tears rolling down his face. Xue Yang could not help but kiss those tears as he allowed Xiao Xingchen to get used to him by not moving. He waited calmly while touching Xiao xingchen's back. He started to move up and down on Xue Yang. Xue Yang felt a little tingling on his own back, it felt amazing. Nothing could compare to being inside Xiao Xingchen. The thrust was very soft and light, but the effect it was having was completely the opposite, it was so strong and good. He was feeling great and wanted for Xiao Xingchen to move faster but this was still getting used to him, even if he so strongly wanted to as well, Xiao Xingchen seemed as if he wanted to have full control of what was happening. After all he was even leading Xue Yang's hands to touch him all over his body. He wanted to feel his touch.

Xue Yang kissed Xiao Xingchen's neck as this started to move faster. "I think it's ok now" Said Xiao Xingchen in a light voice, giving Xue Yang green light to continue to move. Xue Yang felt complete ectasis, he had never really bothered about sexuality and now for the first time he was fully experiencing it. It felt great, moreover that warm feeling in his chest, he was fully in love.

Xue Yang started to move faster and faster with a fear that was lifted as he heard Xiao Xingchen's moaning. That broke all his fears and now he could continue thrusting secure of himself, Xiao Xingchen was really enjoying himself now.

Soon Xue Yang couldn't contain his moaning either, and to top it all Xiao Xingchen acted as if he was purposely pushing Xue Yang towards the limits of ecstasy. He bit Xue Yang around his neck leaving obvious love marks. Feisty and lovely at the same time.

They continued to a growing rhythm, every time faster, so much as to Xiao Xingchen coming right between them two, and Xue Yang coming not long after inside Xiao Xingchen. Xiao Xingchen collapsed on top of Xue Yang, and Xue Yang had no problem catching him and hugging him. They rested a moment like that, then Xue Yang felt a bit of cold so he put the blankets on top of both of them, Xiao Xingcheng clinging tightly to him. They were hugging and it was calm when a voice broke the silence.

"I couldn't let you take everything for me"

"It wasn't my intention to take everything from you" Xue Yang replied slightly guilty since if he had been cruel to Xiao Xingchen in the past, and almost to a murderous point. Taking everything from him that he'd feel like he'd rather die. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok, I don't want to over think anything at the moment" replied Xiao Xingchen sure of only one thing now. And that was that he loved Xue Yang. He was in love and that was the only thing he could care about at the moment, otherwise his heart would ache too deeply.

Xiao Xingchen fell asleep on Xue Yang's chest.

Later on A-Qing returned just to find both her elders sleeping soundly on the bed. She sighed of relieve to see them both all right, since everything was so silent on her arrival. She went off to cook lunch, it was a pity to wake them up after they looked so happy resting together. She was too young to process the whole image so for her they were just sleeping together, without any sexual context.


	4. Chapter 4

They woke up around the same time. A-Qing was calling them. She didn´t enter the room but was yelling from outside. They dressed in a tiredly manner. They had shown each other their love in the most sexual way possible. They were pretty content, so much that they only exchanged a kiss without further words before leaving the room and go to eat dinner, prepared by A-Qing.

While having dinner A-Qing didn't shut up about the amazing dream she had had, in which the three of them were happy among flowers and other things that A-Qing was blessedly explaining. She mentioned she even had a pet and it was one of the best dreams of her life. After dinner they decided a shower was needed so A-Qing prepared the bath. She was being extremely serviceable due to her happy dreams. Xue Yang thought he could start to enjoy a nicer A-Qing as well.

A-Qing went to bed pretty early eager to keep dreaming, meanwhile Xiao Xinghcen and Xue Yang used their alone time to bath together. The bathing part came second since Xue Yang couldn't stop kissing Xiao Xingchen everywhere. He didn't do it with the intention of trying to have sex but with pure love, Xue Yang was not expecting anything in return, he was happy to hear Xiao Xingchen's sweet voice.

They kissed and made love in the tub. Although at the end they did wash themselves.

"I want to stay as close to you as possible, but I'm worried A-Qing will find out."

"She is blind, don't worry my dear" Said sweetly Xue Yang while hugging Xiao Xingchen from behind, and biting him on the ear.

Xiao Xingchen smiled and lowered his head. "I love you Xue Yang."

Xue Yang didn't know how to reply, he obviously loved him back but to hear Xiao Xingchen saying it was eating his heart away. He would never bear been blind, he needed, it was a necessity, he needed to see Xiao Xingchen's wonderful face.

"I love you too" said Xue Yang in a small voice. At the instant Xue Yang's sword got off the holder by itself and flew to Xue Yang, as if asking to be used.

None of them understood the behaviour of the sword so they simply ignored it while going to bed together. They hugged each other in their sleep, A-Qing also sleeping soundly, but the only thing that didn't get any rest was Xue Yang's sword. Active the entire night.

The next day, adults woke up first.

Xiao Xingchen checked on A-Qing and she was soundly asleep with a big smile on her face. It seemed she would wake up to tell her wonderful dreams again.

Xiao Xingchen took it to cook some eggs they had gotten last time A-Qing had gone to the market. He cooked for only them two since it seemed A-Qing would take longer to wake up.  
"What's wrong with your sword?" asked Xiao Xingchen since he could sense the vibrations coming from it. "I don't know, I'm guessing attention is not it, since I cleaned it this morning."

After breakfast the sword decided to change tactics and started to levitate following Xiao Xingchen, and pushing him towards the door. Xiao Xingchen proved walking towards the door, and the sword followed after him, it seemed the sword wanted to take Xiao Xingchen somewhere. Xue Yang watched as Xiao Xingchen gave in and started to walk away while the sword pushed him through the right direction. After a while of watching Xue Yang, he wondered where was he being led towards. Until it finally reached him: It was the forest where he had hid Song Lan's body!.

Xue Yang decided to follow after them quietly, seeing how Xiao Xingchen was being led by his own sword towards the body. His sweat ran cold and he had difficulty breathing. Everything was fine why would his sword be doing this? He simply could not find an answer.

A worried Xue Yang ran to catch up to Xiao Xingchen. "Wait Daozhan." Xiao Xingchen happily waited for Xue Yang and then continued walking. " Do you have any idea where it is guiding me to?" Xue Yang's pain was visible, if only Xiao Xingchen could see.

"I might know where it is, and that's why before you continue any further please let me explain. I love you, with all of my heart, I adore you, I worry for you, I want only happiness for you. I would never (now) I would never do anything that could cause you pain."

Xiao Xingchen faced Xue Yang and after a few second he smiled reaching for Xue Yang's hands. "I love you too and I promise that whatever it is we will get over it together. Don't doubt that I wouldn't forgive you even if you killed me."

"Daozhan I would never hurt you, I promise not to ever hurt you again." Said Xue Yang as he broke into tears holding on to Xiao Xingchen. This one simply hugged him as to waiting for him to let all his fear out, whatever it was Xiao Xingchen was decided that they would overcome it.

They continued to walk as the sword guided them. Not to Xue Yang´s surprise the sword stabbed the ground right where he had put Song Lan´s body. Xiao Xingchen was going to check under the ground when Xue Yang asked him to step aside. Since he was blind he would get too dirty, better for him to do it. In silence Xue Yang extracted the boy and Song Lan´s sword off the ground. After wards he asked Xiao Xingchen to touch the face and the sword so he finally would know what they were seeing.

Xiao Xingchen was silent, more than Xue Yan could take "Sorry." he said in a light voice. Xiao Xingchen hugged him, then started to cry loudly. They staid like that for a few hours. Until Xiao Xingchen had let all his pain out for a day.

"We need to build a proper burial for him."

"Yes, let's bring a coffin from the coffin house."

"All right."

They decided on their next steps and acted upon them. By the end of the day, Song Lan had been properly buried with his sword. They stayed until midnight, then went home, to find A-Qing completely asleep.

When they went to bed they decided to sleep together again, Xiao Xingchen sleeping on Xue Yang's chest as this one hugged him.

That night they both shared a dream. It was one where they could see themselves talking, and they could clearly hear everything.

They heard Xue Yang being really mean and blaming Song Lan for Xiao Xingchen's blindness. They saw how Xiao Xingchen not able to bear the pain of having killed his best friend suicided.  
They also heard a speech from Xue Yang explaining why he'd massacre a whole clan. Xiao Xingchen was in shock to learn he had stabbed his best friend, but Xue Yang kept taking the blame off him, completely the opposite of the dream. He kept saying if he had not poisoned him he would have never attacked him, so it was all in Xue Yang's hands. This was too hard to take, good their bodies were resting but their minds seemly not. Xue Yang begged Xiao Xingchen not to feel depressed, after all he loved him and wanted him alive.

The morning after, they were both awoken by A-Qing offering them breakfast. They both ate in silence, afterwards Xiao Xingchen left by himself. Xue Yang guessed he went to Song Lan's, so he decided to wait and hope for the best. After last night dream speaking a lot to both of them, Xiao Xingchen even got to hear a bit of his life as a child and the reason for him to be so mean. He was decided to keep Xiao Xingchen as his lover for ever, so he had to talk to this once he gets back.

Xingchen was back at night, so he had to listen A-Qing go over her wonderful dreams again, something strange was that she said the dream warned her it was the last night she'd have them, so she was a bit upset. A-Qing went to bed early since she had woken up first that day. Xue Yang waited outside the door for Xingchen to come back.

Xingchen arrived and was intercepted by a happy Xue Yang who hugged him and kissed him giving him puppy eyes. "I missed you."

"Me too, but I think we need to talk... last night that dream..."

"yes I dreamed it too."

"I understand your pain was great but could you please avoid killing people like that in the future?" asked Xiao Xingchen as he held Xue Yang's hands.

Xue Yang would do anything for him. "I promise." kissing him deeply.

They went back early, Xue Yang deciding to make dinner. After all he was the only one who really cook tasty food, the other ones just barely, especially A-Qing who only knew how to do easy dishes.

Xue Yang cook in a very happy mood, he felt complete, who would have said that saying the truth could lift something so heavy off him?

He gave up the grudge keeping, after all his lover's satisfaction was more important. He was like a puppy ready to do anything for his owner. Now he understood why people said "Those who are happy don't go around killing people" now he truly was happy.

After Dinner A-Qing went on to say that she didn't dream anything but woke up in a great mood. To her surprise Xue Yang's sword was vibrating so she went to see what it wanted and that instant she entered a dream like state. In which the sword spoke to her and asked her to please swear to protect both Xiao Xingchen and Xue Yang. She did and in exchange Xue Yang owed her candy. Xue Yang didn't understand why his sword was acting that way, mixing itself with his friends. Why was it doing it? And well he took candy off his pocket and gave it to A-Qing, meanwhile Xiao Xingchen guessed Xue Yang hurt by giving his candy away so he gave candy to Xue Yang. It was like a circle of happiness.

Tha Night Xue Yang took his sword away to meditate on the closes hill. He quickly entered a dream like state with his sword and in here he could see that horrible scenario again but then it changed to what actually happened. It seems like his sword wanted to avoid the first scenario at all cost and it actually achieved it. Now something was awkward, why was it pleasing A-Qing, so he asked. The sword showed him a scenario where she ran to Xiao Xingchen saying how horrible bad guy was and how he had killed Song Lan. That was certainly unexpected! So the sword thought that keeping her happy she would forget to warn Xiao Xingchen and the plan worked. Now things were making more sense.

Finally, that he had answers he went back to sleep. He slept hugging Xiao Xingchen again. It was becoming normal now.

The new day was bright, too bright, he forgot to close the blinds. Xue Yang woke up annoyed, but since he was awake he went on to prepare breakfast. He woke up A-Qing by moving her coffin so she would wake up agitated and ready for a fight, meanwhile he awoke Xiao Xingchen with a kiss, which didn't really work so he then push him side to side until this was exclaimed "ok, I'm awake, it's ok haha."

The days continued like that for a long time, what had changed compared to the past was how much time they were together. Even A-Qing realised this, and her doubts were all vanished one night when she woke up to get some water. She saw how bad guy kissed Xiao xingchen, and it finally landed on her. They were a couple. She had never seen a man and a man in a relationship but she thought that it didn't look weird at all. Actually, if they were a couple and basing on their everyday life, they were a formal family! Now she had two parents! She was very happy and was determined to make this happen so after breakfast she very happily proclaimed: "I want a wedding!"

The adults choked on their food and Xue Yang started to laugh very hard, "and who are you thinking will marry a blind girl like you? She put on an annoyed face and explained herself. "Not for me, idiot! For you two." She then giggled; Xiao Xingchen seem amused meanwhile Xue Yang couldn't stop laughing. She felt they were not taking her serious, but this was very serious indeed. "You can't fake it, I've seen you kissing, you are a couple. Get marry so you can adopt me!"

"You are already like adopted why insist in more?" said Xue Yang

"Because! Are you gonna tell me you don't want to formalise your relationship? That way you'd be tied forever!"

Now Xue Yang was liking the idea "Daozhang! Marry me?"

Xiao Xingchen didn't change the smile off his face and replied, "Of course" then proceeded to kiss Xue Yang on the lips thinking that A-Qing couldn't see.

A-Qing went a bit red and left quickly so Xue Yang wouldn't notice.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a new day, they only ate bread as breakfast since they ran out of food. A-Qing wanted to go alone to the town, but the adults insisted on also coming along. The walk was a bit hard on them since the weather was so hot. They reached town in less than an hour and not long after Xue YAng took A-Qing with him, leaving Xiao Xingchen to finish buying their groceries.

Xue Yang had taken A-Qing to search for clothes for the wedding. Even if she could not see she could touch the quality of the clothing. Xue Yang had no intention on having a small wedding. Everything had to be as fancy as they could afford with their little money.

"What do you think of this outfit?" asked Xue Yang very enthusiastic.

"It's high quality! Can we afford it?"

"of course, otherwise I wouldn't be checking them out." he had gathered all the money form the fake zombies in the past so they were not even close to being short on money.

They took a while checking the outfits out, trying to hurry in case Xiao Xingchen finished shopping. They wanted to go back all together.

Xue Yang found it easy to find a suit for himself. It was fully red, the top and botton were red, he didn't feel like going with the traditional black trousers. After wards they took a while checking the red dresses. According to Xue Yang Xiao Xingchen would look his best with a veil on. He could only think of how beautiful Xiao Xingchen would look like in any suit so they were taking their time.

At the end after one hour and a half they decided on a beautiful set with golden birds engrave it on them for Xiao Xingchen, and one with golden dragons all around for Xue Yang.

They ran towards the entrance to town since they couldn't catch up to Xiao Xingchen in the market. They were right he had finished already and was waiting for them at the entrance of the town.

"Sorry we are late, we had to buy some things."

Xiao Xingchen simply smiled and nodded for them to start walking.

"I bought a lot of things today, they gave me a discount. How about you two?"

"We bought what we needed Daozhan!" happily answered A-Qing.

"Yes, and we hope you will like it." proudly stated Xue Yang.

"Is it candy?"

"Maybe Candy for the eyes Daozhan, you will look amazing!" exclaimed happily A-Qing

Xiao Xingchen laughed it off wondering what did his lover and almost daughter could have bought him. Once they arrived Xiao Xingchen and A-Qing put the things in the kitchen, meanwhile Xue Yang took the clothes to their room.

After imagining the whole scenario, a voice got him out of his happy trance, it was blind girl announcing "lunch´s ready".

Xue Yang thought it would be a good time to say how he feels, so before Xiao Xingchen could take a sip of his soup he said "Daozhan, I adore you, would you mind having a marriage ceremony with me tonight?"  
Xiao Xingchen answered with a smile on his face "do you mean a proper celebration? We don´t have the tomb of our ancestors to help us, do you still mean to have a wedding even if it´s impossible to make it traditionally?"

"We have ourselves and I think that´s the most important thing, you have me and I have you, moreover little blind recognizes us as a couple. Good enough if you ask me" for someone who never felt love while growing up, he knew their love was more than enough to proceed with the ceremony. "Moreover, bad guy got you a beautiful dress! Please!" begged little blind.

"She is right, oh and guess what else should we be celebrating tonight?"

"what is it?" asked both of them in unison.

"Little blind is not that blind anymore haha" Xue Yang just started laughing, followed by Xiao Xingchen. A-Qing was about to deny this when Xiao Xinghcen spoke " you are right, you gave yourself away the time you saw us kissing haha, you were so excited about us becoming a proper family that you let yourself out" both adults were laughing taking everything light heartedly, meanwhile A-Qing was so embarrassed that she quickly stood up and ran to town. "we´ll need candy and milk tonight, so I´ll go get it" and like that she left mid-lunch to hide away her embarrassment.

When the sun was about to go down, A-Qing returned having accepted that now they knew she could see, well most of her embarrassment was gone, now being replaced by expectation and happiness. Tonight, her parents were to wed!

Xue Yang had a bath, and mid-bath Xiao Xingchen ended up joining him. He just wanted to ask if the hot water was fine, but Xue Yang pulled him by his hand and made him fall in the water with all his clothes on. Xue Yang happily undressed him and kissed Daozhan as much as he could, but A-Qing yelling for them to hurry up made them finish washing themselves properly.

A-Qing had put their wedding clothes on the bed so they could change. They changed in the same room although Xue Yang trying to follow the tradition didn´t look at Xiao Xingchen. Therefore, he left the room as soon as he could. Outside he was amused at the little decoration, it seemed a-Qing had expended some money getting it. Everything was red and there were fireworks ready to be set on fire by the entrance. The little girl had outdone herself. Seeing everything so beautifully placed Xue Yang couldn´t help but let a tear down his face, he felt like crying as a child but not due to suffering, contrary, it was all of pure joy. He was about to be officially bounded to the love of his life for ever, and they could live their happy days in tranquillity.

"Hey, thank you!" yelled Xue Yang as he threw some candy towards A-Qing. She smiled and ate the candy.

Xue Yang decided to start the fire, since his bride would soon come out. A-Qing went inside to see if Daozhan needed any help, and after 10 minutes the bride and his child came out the room.

Xue Yang took Xiao Xingchen by the hand and they did three rounds around the fire, after wards they kneeled to the fire, instead of ancestors, they prayed and put incense in front of the fire, hoping for the blessing of their ancestors who could hear them. Then they looked at each other, although Xiao Xingchen was still under his veil.

"I, Xue Yang, promise to devout myself to you, I love you, admire you and appreciate you, I am looking forward expending an eternity by your side, for ever and ever you will have me to protect you and support you whenever you need me. Please stay by myside for ever. Where you go, I go, what you do, I do, let me guide you, and allow me to follow you." Xue Yang Finished with tears falling down his face, good thing veiled Xiao Xingchen can´t see it. Now it was his turn.

"I, Xiao Xingchen, promise you to be by your side always. In moments of need, of suffering, of happiness I will always be there no matter what happens around us. I love you, respect you and cherish you, I need you by my side so I can be happy. Let´s create a peaceful life style, where our love only grows and our good acts only multiply." Xiao Xingchen said this lastly with tears rolling down his face, he was very happy.

After wards A-Qing gave them each a cup of wine, they intertwined their arms so their lives would too, and drank the wine.

A-Qing was very happy she ran to the door and set all the fireworks up. The sounds filled them with joy, now everything was good. They proceeded to drink and eat the candy a-Qing had purchased earlier, and they stayed happily chatting for an hour. They send A-Qing to bed, while they went back to their room, making sure to close the door. Right then Xue Yang pulled Xiao Xingchen up bringing him to the bed as any bride. He pushed Xiao Xingchen on the bed and took the veil away. He looked beautiful as he would always look on Xue Yang´s eyes. He kissed him on the neck taking his clothes off very delicately, just as a delicate person deserves.

Everything they did their wedding night was very delicate and soft. Just the way Xue Yang could express his real love to his lover. Xue Yang kissed Xiao Xingchen all over his body touching him, caressing him with the tip of his fingers. He touched him all over, making sure there was no clothing between them both. His Touch was soft, his bites were hard but all of his heart was warm. Xiao Xingchen could only moan in excitement, enjoying how slow Xue Yang was taking everything. His member was up and Xue Yang was caressing it softly. Xue Yang kept leaving marks on him, but none of them hurt, opposite Xiao Xingchen wanted more. Xue Yang decided to put Daozhan´s member in his mouth and slowly brought him to its peak. Xue Yang smiled with cum on his face, and kept on kissing daozhan all over. Xiao Xingchen felt good and not long after he was up again. Xue Yang tried putting finger by finger inside Daozhan, until this was big and wet enough, only then Xiao Xingchen turned around and sat on Xue Yang ready for him to enter. Xue Yang entered slowly and kissed Xiao Xingchen´s neck. Xiao Xingchen dictated the speed they should move, because Xue Yang didn´t want Xiao Xingchen to feel any pain. Xiao Xingchen started to advance the rhythm until Xue Yang couldn´t help any more and pushed it right inside, they both went fast with their breath away. Finally, Both of them came not long after the other.

Xue Yang laid himself down, with Daozhan still over him, they didn´t move for over 5 minutes, just relaxing. After wards Xiao Xingchen laid by Xue Yang´s side, and spoke before falling asleep. "I love you"


End file.
